joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Flying Dutchmen (Composite)
Summary The Flying Dutchmen Is A Character From The Cartoon Spongebob And Is A Final Boss Or Just A Boss In Some Of The Spongebob Video Games And Was The Final Boss In Revenge Of The Flying Dutchmen Video Game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name:'Flying Dutchmen '''Origin:'Spongebob 'Gender:'Male 'Age:'Undead 'Classification:'Ghost 'Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Fire Manipulation,Flight,Shapeshifting,Soul Manipulation,Summoning,Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 7), Magic (Can grant wishes), Curse Manipulation, Toon Force,Teleportation,Portal Creation,Intangibility,Bomb Manipulation,Explosions,Mind control (Placed SpongeBob's friends under his control in Revenge of The Flying Dutchman) 'Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Stronger than the regular cast) '''Speed: Below Average due to size Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall Level '(Can withstand bombs being thrown at him) '''Stamina: '''High, can endure battles with the cast '''Range: '''A few centimeters physically, Extended melee with hax '''Standard Equipment:'Sword/His Sock 'Intelligence:'Average (Is an experienced ghost pirate and soul dealer) '''Weaknesses: '''He can be sealed in a magic bottle, anyone who possesses his treasures becomes immune to his mind control, he needs his dining sock to eat, his ghostly tail seems to be a weak point '''Feats: * Was Able To Put Spongebob And His Friends In The Void When Exploding As A Nuke * Was Able To Mind Control Spongebobs Friends As His Ghostly Crew * Was Able To Scare Squidward * Destroyed Bikini Bottom In His Nuke Form And Sending The Krusty Krab To The Void * Was Able To Put High Regeneration Users Like Spongebob In The Void * Was Able To Get His Scare Back * Was Able To Send Squidward In The Fly Of Despair Which Seems To Be Endless * Scared Many Fish A Lot Of Times Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Fly Of Despair: The Dutchman opens a zipper-like portal then tosses his opponent into a nightmarish abyss, where they continue to fall until they land in their house minutes later. * Lazer: 'The Dutchmen Can Fire Lazers From His Eyes At His Opponent * '''Bombs:'The Dutchmen Can Summon Bombs From The Sky Around his Opponent * 'Disappear:'The Dutchmen Can Disappear And Reappear At Will * 'Summoning:'The Dutchmen Can Summon Ghosts, Skeletons,And Ghost Like Birds * 'Nuke:'The Dutchmen Can Take Out One Of His Eye And Can Turn Into A Nuke And Can Fall On His Opponent Causing A Huge Explosion * 'Illusions:'From The Episode Ghost Host * 'Sword:'He Can Use His Sword On Opponents In Fights * 'Barrels:'Can Summon Barrels Which Fall From The Sky * 'Mind Manipulation:'The Dutchmen Made Spongebobs Friends Apart Of His Ghostly Crew Via Revenge Of The Flying Dutchmen * 'Shapeshift:'Can Shapeshift Into Different Monsters In The Episode Ghost Host * 'Fear:'Was Able To Scare Squidward From The Episode Ghost Host * 'Ghostify:'Can turn people into ghosts * 'Fear:'Can Scare His Opponents As Seen In The Game Ship O Ghouls * 'Ghost Creatures:'Can Summon Ghost Like Creatures As Seen In Dutchmens Dash Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:TV Show Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Omniprescence Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Ghost Category:Teleportation Category:Swordsmen Category:Bomb Users Category:Summoner Category:Portal Creators Category:Size Manipulation Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Gas Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Category:Illusion Users Category:Fear Manipulation Category:4th wall Erasure Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Mind Control Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Game bosses Category:Game Mechanic Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Composites Category:Villains Category:Flight Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:One of the most powerful characters in the wiki Category:Serious Profiles Category:Sans2345 Pages